inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jale's Past! Senryaku Plays Seriously!
This is episode 16 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Previously... Commentator: Goaaaaal! 4-1! The match ends here with Senryaku's victory. They will be facing Legend Storm in the Football Frontier Semi Finals. Outside the video: Jale: Program shutdown! All the computers close. Jale: DAMN IT!!!! ------- Jale: There is....one thing. Could we possibly arrange the formation to put Koji instead of me? Maybe we could move either Selena or Matt as a defender and then Koji as a middlefielder or something. Dorick: What? You're not gonna play? Jale: Not this match. -------- Jale: W-well... Darkeru: Well? Jale: *sigh* Alright, I'll tell you. But this stays between the two of us, and you promise not to bug me about playing anymore. Darkeru: Alright. ------- Sumato: Hack, don't bother. Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! The ball goes in as Hack (the GK) doesn't do anything. Goaaaal! 1-0 for Legend Storm in the game's first 2 minutes. Vulcano: What was this? ------- Kai: *advances to the goal* DOOM VORTEX! The goalkeeper does nothing. Goaaaal! 3-0 for Legend Storm! -------- Sumato/Kudo: TELEPORTATION DIZZINESS! *Sumato and Kudo both concentrate on teleporting the 4 of them all around the field. In the end, they re-appear in front of Sumato and Kudo, however they are all too dizzy to move* ------------- Mihida: NET ERROR! *steals the ball* Sikora: WHAT?! Jale is on his seat, taking notice of this, shockingly. Flashback begins(for Jale): Younger Jale and younger Mihida are training. Jale: And this is Net Error. HAAA! Jale uses Net Error to steal the ball from Mihida. Mihida: Amazing, Jale! You think I could ever learn that myself? Jale: I think there's a very high probability of that. ---------- Sumato: What are you talking about? Darkeru: Jale. He left Senryaku because of you and your brother! Legend Storm is shocked. Jale stands up from his seat. ----------- Referee: Darkeru, that is no proof. Anyone can make an accusation that someone was a part of a team. Jale: *sigh*.... I ''have proof! Referee: What?! Darkeru: You do? Jale pulls a file out of his pocket. Jale: THIS is my file, and proof of me having been in Senryaku. Referee: How did this get into your possesion? Jale: Well.... Episode 16: Jale's Past! Senryaku Plays Seriously! '''Jale starts telling everyone what happened. A few years ago:' Jale fearfully enters Senryaku's club room. Sumato: Whaaaat? You're back for more? Mihida: Sumato, stop it. He's had enough! Jale: I'm not here for training...or strategizing. I quit. Kudo: Mission acomplished, brother. Mihida: You two... Jale: Forgett it, Mihida. I've had enough with these two. I quit. Sumato: We have been anticipating you would quit a while ago. Here's your file. We don't want your name tainting our team. Jale: Tsk... *takes it* Fine. Bye. Mihida: Jale, wait! Jale leaves. Jale's retelling ends. Referee: Is this true, Sumato? Sumato: W-well.....I mean.... Referee: So it is. *Turns to Jale* If you had this file ever since, why didn't you tell anybody? They aren't allowed to do what they did. Jale: I'm not like them. I don't want to get revenge on them. Referee: Well, after this illegality from Senryaku, I have no other choice but to disqualify you and make Legend Storm the automatic winners. Jale: No. I changed my mind. I DO want revenge on them. I want to beat them. Fair and square in a match. To prove them wrong for all the things they did to me when I was on Senryaku. Referee: Well...if Legend Storm agrees.... Jale: Vulcano, please. Vulcano: Well.....Okay. Referee: Alright, the match will not be cancelled. Dorick: Does this mean you'll play, Jale? Jale: *looks at Sumato and Kudo* Yes. Vulcano: Alright then. Selena, you'll become a middlefielder again. Koji, you're benched, and Jale....Welcome back. Darkeru: *smirk* That's right, let's show these jerks what we're capable of. Sumato: Watch out, Legend Storm, Jale, cause we won't hold back AT ALL now. Referee: With all the talk Darkeru and Sumato had, however, the first half is already over. We will continue in a few minutes with the second half. KICK OFF: Hakka passes to Juho. Juho passes back to Sumato. Sumato and Kudo don't move. Sumato: Come, Legend Storm, I dare you try to rebel against Teleportation Dizziness. Jale comes running. Sumato: *smirk* This should be fun. Sumato/Kudo: TELEPORTATION DIZZINESS! *dribbles Jale* Jale: Tsk... Sumato: ANYONE ELSE WANNA TRY? Sazoru: Jale, return! Only Arashi Storm may stand a chance. Jale: I'm too dizzy. Sumato makes it past everyone else who doesn't dare to try and stop him. He passes to Hakku. Sumato: NOW! Hakku: Glitch Warrior, Number 1! Joho: Glitch Warrior, Number 2! Hakku/Joho: GLITCH BREAK!!!! *Haku, Joho and their Keshin shoot the ball trough a glitch right under them, which teleports the ball into the goal, giving Kaizon no time to summon his Keshin* Goaaaal! 3-1 for Legend Storm! Dorick: Wow.... Kaizon: How....do I stop that? Even if I'd have had my Keshin out, that thing goes straight into the goal. It's unbeatable. Jale: It can't be unbeatable. Was the Big Wall unbeatable? IT WASN'T! There's a trick to this. KICK OFF: Vulcano passes to Kai. Mihida blocks him. Mihida: Pass to me. Kai: W-what? Mihida: Have faith. Kai: What?! Mihida: I can't stay here waiting for you. *steals the ball and heads for his own goal* Kai: What is he doing? Sumato: MIHIDA! STOP! YOU'RE ON OUR TEAM! Mihida: No! I'm on Team Jale! Kudo: It's okay, brother. Mihida has no shooting hissatsus. It'll be no problem for Hack to stop this shoot. Mihida advances and shoots. Mihida: Vulcano, chain shoot it! Vulcano: CHAIN SHOOT: FLARE SHOOT! Hack doesn't do anything and the ball goes in. Goaaaaal! 4-1 for Legend Storm! Sumato: WHAT? Hack: I was caught off guard by the chain shoot. I didn't think I'd need a hissatsu for just Mihida's shoot. Sumato: Mihida, you will go off the field this instant. You are no longer part of the team. Mihida: Is that so? And who are you gonna replace me with? The reserves you bullied away? Sumato: Tsk... Mihida: You have nobody to replace me with. You have no choice but play with me. Sumato: But you're not playing with me. You're playing with them. Mihida: Too bad. Jale: Mihida... Sumato: Referee, we would like to request to play with only 10 members. Referee: Such thing is not possible unless a player is given a red card. Mihida: There's nothing you can do. Sumato: But that means it's really 12 against 10. IT'S NOT FAIR! Jale: What you did to me wasn't fair. Mihida: Getting a taste of your own medicine, Sumato. Sumato: Tsk.... Jale and Mihida high five. Jale: Thanks for sticking with me even after all this time. Mihida: You're kidding? I was on the edge of quitting anyway. If, before I quit, I can get them out of the tournament, man, how could I not take this chance? KICK OFF: Joho passes to Hakku. The two of them advances up the field, dribbling everyone, with their Keshins. Vulcano: Not me! HAAAA: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! *blocks them* The 3 of them have a Keshin confrontation, however, because Hakku and Joho are 2 with Keshins, they win the confrontation and make it past Vulcano. Vulcano: What?! Jale, Dorick and Sazoru attempt Arashi Storm but fail due to the opponents' keshins. Sazoru: Gah...We are powerless against those. Hakku/Joho: GLITCH BREAK! The ball teleports in the goal. Goaaaal! 4-2 for Legend Storm! Kaizon: That thing's impossible to stop. Jale: No, I told you already, it's not. Kaizon: Wait. You played with them. You know these stuff inside out. Jale: No, the Keshins are new to me too. But I'll figure it out. Kaizon: Well do it soon, cause 3 more goals and they're gonna take the lead. I know it sounds like a lot, but with those Keshins that even Vulcano is powerless against, it won't take too long. Darkeru: Wait a minute. Vulcano's not the only one with a Keshin. Vulcano and Darkeru look at each other and nod. KICK OFF: Darkeru passes to Vulcano. Darkeru: Dark Gemini, Xandar! The two of them come face to face with Hakka and Joho. Darkeru: Now it's 2 on 2. The 4 of them have a Keshin confrontation, pushing all of them away, leaving the ball free. Mihida slides in and takes the ball. He is blocked by Kyuri, so he passes to Sikora. Sikora: THE TORNADO! *dribbles Striy and Kana* *looks for Vulcano or Darkeru, but they're both too far away from the confrontation* KAI! *passes* Kai: DOOM VORTEX! Hack: HACK PROGRAM! *Hack focuses on the ball, and slowly, it loses its power, untill it falls in front of him* Kai(thinking): (I'm...really falling behind. Vulcano and Darkeru's got a Keshin, and Doom Vortex isn't good for anything. The only goal I scored lately with Doom Vortex was when their goalkeeper was ordered not to try and stop it. Why.....Why can't I get a Keshin?) Hack: SUMATO! *long pass* Sumato: Anyone dares? Jale: Mihida, wanna.... Mihida: I mean we can try to see if it works now. Mihida and Jale block Sumato and Kudo. Sumato: How cute, you think you can stand a chance. Mihida/Jale: FAST HACKING! *Two chairs appear under Jale and Mihida on opposite sides, followed by a desk and a laptop for each. They then type in a lot of codes, causing a weird symbol to appear under Sumato and Kudo, which glitches them all the way back to their own goal* Mihida/Jale: IT WORKED! Sumato/Kudo: IMPOSSIBLE! Jale: DARKERU! *passes* Darkeru dribbles their defenders easily because of his Keshin. Darkeru: DEMON SPIT! Hack: Matrix Wrestler, Hector! *A big tough guy with technology on his face appears* MATRIX PUNCH! *Hack punches the ball, as well as Hector who uses a mecha hand, reflecting it* Darkeru: Xandar... The ball is reflected all the way to the other goal, and is caught by Hakka and Joho, with Vulcano and Darkeru too far away. Hakka: This is our chance! Hakka/Joho: GLITCH BREAK! The ball teleports in the goal. Goaaaaal! 4-3 for Legend Storm! Jale: I SAW IT! Hakka: What? Jale: Don't you think I didn't. When that ball goes into the glitch, the ball is merely hacked to be invisible, but it still is shot, we just can't see it. A truly smart person could however notice this. Kaizon, this is it! This is their trick! Just use your Keshin's hissatsu and you'll catch the invisible ball. Kaizon: Alright! Joho: Tsk..... KICK OFF: Darkeru passes to Vulcano. Vulcano makes it all the way to the goal with his Keshin. Sumato: Tsk..... Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Hack: HACK PROGRAM! Ghaaa! Goaaaaal! 5-3 for Legend Storm. Sumato: IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! WE CANNOT BE OUTSMARTED BY ANYBODY! HAKKA, JOHO, SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT! SHOOOOOOOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matt: He's going crazy. KICK OFF: Hakka passess to Joho. Joho and Hakka come face to face with Vulcano and Darkeru. They have a confrontation and push each other away. Sumato: I WON'T LOSE!!!!! *slides in and steals the ball, and starts running* Kudo: Brother, wait! You need me for Teleportation Dizziness. Sumato advances anyway but is stopped by Jale. Sumato: You.... Jale: Sumato, stop it. Sumato: What? Jale: You lost. Sumato: Idiot, the game is still running. Jale: Yeah, for 3 more minutes. Don't play by yourself. You won't win that way. Aren't you smarter than that? You need your brother. Do the smart thing. *steps aside* I won't stand in your way. Just do the right thing for once. Sumato: .... Kudo! Kudo catches up, and both of them advance up the field. Sazoru and Dorick block him. Sumato/Kudo: TELEPORTATION DIZZINESS! *dribbles them* Sumato: HAKKA! JOHO! *passes* Hakka/Joho: GLITCH BREAK! Kaizon: Alright, Jale....I'll trust you. God Emperius! IKARI NO TETSUI! *he kept the invisible ball* YES! Sumato: IMPOSSIBLE! The match is over. Legend Storm wins by 4-3 and goes into the finals of the Football Frontier! Legend Storm: YES!!!! Jale walks up to Sumato who fell on his knees. Sumato: Impossible... Jale: You went a little crazy back there, but you recovered. Sumato: I lost....to you... Jale: No, Sumato. You lost to yourself and your overconfidence. You let us score those 3 goals. If you wouldn't of, it would of been 3-1 for you guys. Sumato: Can't be.... Jale: I quit because of your arrogance, and now you lost because of your arrogance. That part of you....is just.... Sumato: I don't care if you left or not. I don't care about you! I care about winning. Jale: But why did you lose? Sumato: Tsk...I don't need you to give me lessons. Jale: I'm trying to help you become less arrogant. You would of won if you weren't. You knew this was my team, so you got cocky and let us score in order to prove how good your team is, to prove to me, that I made a mistake leaving. I've been watching your every match in this tournament, and your overconfidence reached a new high level this match. No other time have you let your opponent score on purpose. You did it to prove something to me, but it blew up in your face. So, Sumato, will you let me help you? We can still be friends, it's not too late. Sumato: .... Alright. Jale: *smiles* I'll go to my team now. To...celebrate that we won....trough....different means than usual. Sumato: It's okay, you go. Jale: Alright. Jale goes to his team. Vulcano: WE DID IT! WE MADE IT TO THE FINALS! Matt: After all that trouble. Midora's Keshin, the block we had with Gaan Gakuen, Mikage Sennou's cheating, Haya Ta Kuro's very very flexible captain, Daisurozu's dice strategy, God Girl's Goddess Triangle, Bigguuoru's Big Wall, and these guys...After all of this...we made it. Darkeru: It's incredible, isn't it? Jale: There's still the matter of who we are gonna face in the finals. The Block B Semi-Final has yet to happen. The match's tomorow. Vulcano: Oh, that's right. We should probabily go see it. All of us. Taisuke: I already bough everyone tickets. Dorick: Really? Matt: What teams are playing? Jale: Oh, I know this one. It's Raimon VS Teikoku. Matt: Hmmm, they're both good. Jale: I know. It'll be a tough one in the finals, for sure. Sumato and Kudo walk outside of the stadium. Kudo: I was really surprised when you accepted Jale's friendship. Sumato: What? I can't believe Jale bought that. I can't believe YOU bought that. Kudo: You were faking it? Sumato: Duh. Kudo: So....what now? Sumato: Hehehehehehehe. Let's just say, one way or another, I will not let Legend Storm make it to the finals. Hahahahahhahaaa!!!